warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Falling(The Chosen Five)
In the five clan's world, things are stirring. A strange cat is gathering up power, and she intends to destroy the clans. In the daytime, patrols are ambushed, and at night, the clan's camps are raided by enemies who cannot be seen, who steal their prey, and sometimes, even kits. SnowClan has it the worst. Prey is already scarce in their territory, and no matter how hard they try, the attackers always get something. They have no apprentices, and no cats have kits, fearing they will be taken. Most cats have given up hope. But one night, on the strawberry moon, five cats appear, one in each territory, with no memory. The cats are taken in by the clans, and the five quickly learn of the stirrings. They realize, if this goes on, SnowClan will be the first to do what snow does best. SnowClan will fall. But not if these five have any thing to say about it. Chapter One: Raspberry Raspberry kinked her tail over her back, which meant follow me, and Claw, Ninja and Scratches came out from the thick undergrowth of their territory. She began walking to the right of their camp, following the abandoned Thunderpath that twolegs had made long ago. The Thunderpath had many cracks, some small, some a foxlength long, with plants growing in them. The four cats padded around the many cracks. As they walked, the moon rose higher in the sky, and enough though it was night time, it was still very hot. It was greenleaf, and one of the hottest ever. Raspberry had only lived through one before, but the older cats in their group told her about previous greenleafs as often as they could. She wished she could shed her long, dark reddish fur faster. After they had been walking for a while, the Thunderpath turned to the left, stopping near a twoleg den that had long been forgotten. It smelled strongly of decay, and ivy covered its walls. The top of the den was partially collapsed. Raspberry remembered this was where she had to turn. Kinking her tail once more, she turned to the right, which was a large forest with more trees than she had ever seen before, all very close together. She squeezed between two maple trees and continued on her way, making sure her patrol was following her. Soon she reached a wall of trees that she knew she wouldn't be able to squeeze through. Even though she was as tall as an apprentice, she was stocky, and her muscles rippled under her pelt. She pointed her tail in one direction for them to go: up. She Dug her claws into the bark of the nearest tree and scrambled up it. She looked back. Claw clumsily jumped onto a tree branch. It shook for a moment, and Raspberry saw his yellow eyes fill with fear. The branch stopped, and Claw lashed his brown striped tail in anger. Ninja gracefully leaped onto the branch she was on. He grinned at her, and she playfully flicked her tail on his black ear. Raspberry didn't notice Scratches had climbed the tree until she caught a glimpse of his blue-gray eyes, which stood out against his camouflaged brown fur. Raspberry carefully padded to the edge of the branch. It shook under her weight. She crouched down and, with a mighty leap, landed in a branch of the tree next to it. She rippled her tail. Move forward slowly. She cautiously walked toward the center of the tree sank her claws into it, and slowly moved to the other side, until she got to a branch she could jump off. She heard her patrol doing the same behind them, but didn't dare look back for fear of falling. She reached an acceptable branch and repeated the process, gaining more courage everytime, until she was leaping through the trees like a squirrel. Soon, the trees began to thin out. She stopped, and her patrol did too. She pointed her tail to the ground and leaped into a patch of soft ferns. Ninja followed her next, and then Scratches and Claw. She padded through the remainder of the forest, and after a bit more walking, reached the moor. She looked around, and saw the next landmark: a large boulder. She walked up to the boulder, then turned left. They walked for several foxlengths, and then she saw the river. She remembered her leader's directions. Enter the birch forest at the twoleg bridge. And behind the river, there was, indeed, a forest of birch trees. She padded towards it. The twoleg bridge looked unstable, but it was the only way to cross the river. She put one paw on the bridge. Nothing happened. She stepped completely on the bridge. It held. Raspberry hesitated, then darted across the bridge as quick as possible. More coming soon!